


luckily locked out

by makeme85



Series: Let's watch! [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bottom Tony Stark, M/M, POV Thor, PWP, Smut, Top Steve Rogers, at least a little fluff, leads to voyeurism on purpose, sex in the gym
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeme85/pseuds/makeme85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is too curious and locks himself out ofthe gym</p>
            </blockquote>





	luckily locked out

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!  
> It took a while to finish this...  
> mostly because i would've liked to make Thor more authentic with his diction...  
> but you know what? i suck at it xD and so i decided to leave it.
> 
> Again i thank all of you for reading, kudo-ing and commenting!!!
> 
> I'm always happy to know that you're enjoying it  
> and kudos and comments are always welcome!
> 
> again this is unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own and i hope there are not to many ^^
> 
> if somebody wants to beta just let me know! i have no idea how it exactly works but i'm more than willing to learn!

There were times when doing mortal stuff was kind of fun...'watching TV' for example. Or play with Stark's 'phones'.. those absolute adorable primitive toys... But he had learned real quick to not say such things to Anthony. His reactions to such comments were... not so well...

Well.

Even a god needs to do some sports and since running or fighting with a bilgesnipe wasn't an option on Midgard he had to be content with the gym's in Stark tower. Anthony had been really nice and made him special equipment that wouldn't break after one time using. Still it was not the same... the athletic sports of the mortals were... strange. They were no challenge for the god of thunder and so it was more fun for him to experience mortal work-outs rather than do some actual exercises that would demand the effort he needs. At least Steven had some workout clothes for him that would actually fit.

After he had finished his funny little 'play' in the gym he let his eyes run around the room... everything was so tiny. Another thing one should never say to Anthony! So proud of his tower and it's.... what did he called this? 'Epicness'. See? Strange. When he was looking around he noticed a little door on one side. It was totally unremarkable. It had the same color like the wall which surrounded it and was really, **really** tiny. Like, for real.

Thor was curious. And so he decided to take a look behind that door. Hmmm, that was disappointing. It was utterly unspectacular. Behind that little door was nothing but a hallway and a (probably) huge seating area across from that door. When Thor took one, two steps into the hallway the door closed behind him. And when he tried to open it again it didn't move. Of course he was able to open it anyway. And of course it wouldn't be a huge effort for Anthony to get a new one. But he had been asked to control his strength at least a little and since the 'elevator-incident' he really was careful with being MIGHTY THOR... and although Anthony was rich Thor didn't see the necessity to just break things because his host could afford it with a blink of his eye. That would be just rude.

When he was just about to look around in search for another way out of this corridor he got another glimpse at the doors window. Oh, there was Steven! And Anthony! Maybe they could open the door for him from the insi- Oh.

_ Oh _ .

No, they probably wouldn't be able to open the door. Or more likely they wouldn't want to...

They entered the gym and were already kissing and undressing each other. And it seemed they were in a tearing hurry. Steven had his hands under Anthony's tee groping and trying to shove it over his head but Anthony was busy with Steven's belt and pants and nudged him over to one of the floor mats. Steven did let Anthony's tee go and took his own shirt off instead. That, however, distracted Anthony so much that he forgot about the soldiers pants, which were already opened at this point anyway and fell to the ground, and started groping at the other ones naked upper body. With his pants down his ankles Steven stumbled backwards when his feet hit the floor mat and took the brunet with him.

As though they hadn't noticed falling they continued their foreplay and the blond finally got the chance to free Anthony from his tee before his hands darted immediately towards the inventor's pants to open them within seconds while he finally kicked his own pants from his feet. Not long and the only clothes remaining were their briefs. Anthony still on top ground down on his partner who grabbed at the brunet's hips and butt to encourage him further...

Thor was standing there and watching them as if he had all the time in the world. This was nothing that could scare him at all. In fact it was quite the opposite. Where he comes from nobody is rated as person for who they love and what they do with them. As long as it happens with proper consent between adults, of course. And he was very glad that even Midgard was on a rather good way with that. He had seen darker ages here and though it was still a very difficult or even dangerous topic in other places in this world he felt at least happy for his friends and every other human who could life in peace with their love.

He was thinking about whether it was just as rude to watch them but kept looking. And why not? Both had nothing to hide and, in fact, it brought back memories to the god when Anthony had been visiting Asgard now and then. The first time he had come to Asgard it was to learn more about their science and, yes, he was babbling like a little child about all the 'tech' –that's what he called it–. But after his first visit, which ended in a lavish celebration and something the mortals would call 'orgy of sex', his visits became more regular. That was when Thor had learned that Anthony had no preference in loving men or women. And that he was quite an experienced and good lover, indeed.

When looking back to the pair the briefs were gone and the genius was on his back while Steven had his mouth on him relishing his length and preparing him. Anthony had his hands in the blond's hair, his face full with pleasure, his stomach tensing and his chest heaving. When Steven started to speed up the brunet stopped him and led his love in a sitting position just to straddle his lap and lower himself on his partner. Steven was sitting with his back to Thor what was kind of sad because the god was more than curious to see the blond's face. But this lack was compensated by the fact that Thor could watch Anthony much better now. And yes, just as he remembered. Anthony was completely lost in pleasure. Eyes wide and gleaming with want, watching his partner's face while moving himself slowly up and down, with Steven's arms around him, before the blond hid his face in the genius' neck to kiss and bite at it what caused the brunet to close his eyes shiver and tightening his grip on Steven's shoulders. All the hurry from before was gone and they just relished each other.

The only sad thing about their relationship was that Anthony wasn't visiting anymore. He had said that he couldn't promise to not cheat on his partner when in Asgard all this delicious memories were waiting for him which he had to turn down. Not that Thor couldn't understand that –in a way– but secretly he hoped that Anthony could convince Steven to join him on a journey to Asgard one day... He must admit that he had more than one thought about sharing a bed with both of them...

In the meantime they've changed their position and Anthony was on his back again. Steven caressed the inventor and kissed him while loving him tenderly, his thrusts distinct and certain but not harsh. Until they changed their position again...

If it wasn't already clear that Thor would go to do something about his own arousal, the view he got now would've sealed it for sure.

Anthony on all fours and Steven behind him. Right in Thor's direction. For a second he was worrying whether they could see him but they were too lost to notice anything but themselves –and the god could watch both of them–. Steven had a tight grip on the brunet's hips and holding him in place and with this much better angle for more leverage he was thrusting with force now. Anthony's eyes were closed and his face showed lust, pleasure, pleasured pain and was flushed. When he tried to push back on the blond, Steven grabbed his hair and pulled his head back.

And when Anthony's arms got weak his partner scooped him up and pressed his back to his front. The tenderness came back. Steven had still one hand in the genius' hair and pulled his head back so he could reach his neck to kiss and bite at it again while the brunet had one hand in his lover's hair as well and the other on his partners hip to hold him near. Steven's other hand was splayed over Anthony's chest and covered the arc reactor before it traveled down his abs to his twitching and leaking member. As soon as he wrapped his hand around it Anthony's whole body tensed up and he tried to thrust into the blond's hand. But Steven said something into his lovers ear that caused the brunet to pant even more and he start trembling in desperation. The blond took his time and stroked his partner firm but slowly while his own thrusts became shallow. He kept saying things to Anthony the whole time and when he let go of the brunet's hair to wrap this arm around his partner's belly Thor could see a look on Anthony's face that he hadn't seen yet. Even though they had been sharing a bed as well.

Anthony was flushed all over, his eyes still closed and a slack jaw. But his expression was more interesting... It was desperate and aroused and wantonly and Thor thought that Steven could be very proud of himself being able to shut Anthony's brain down. He knew that even in bed he was always thinking and talking... or more likely babbling.

Soon after that Steven tightened his grip around Anthony's belly, thrusted a few times deep while giving his partner some firm strokes in the same rhythm and both were coming hard. The blond's eyes were also closed and his face went from rigid to relaxed while he was nibbling on the brunet's ear. Anthony was entirely lost, squirming in his lover's arms while spilling into his hand...

After that Steven laid down and took his love gently with him. Lying there, still panting, Steven took care of Anthony, kissed him again and stroked his hair while the other one seemed to have to find his way back to earth...

Only then it dawned on Thor that he had heard of this room. That it was their private playground and that it would be entirely closed. Impossible for anyone to enter or even look. So why he had been able to look? Maybe Anthony had forgot something with his 'tech' to conceal the whole room. But he also had the voice from the ceiling and at least J.A.R.V.I.S. would've informed Anthony about this lack. Thor wasn't stupid and therefore he knew that the genius wasn't stupid at all. And when he was able to watch there was a reason for it...

But he decided to not tell Anthony that he knew. At least not now. Now he had other things to do...

**Author's Note:**

> thaank yoouuu for reading!  
> hope you enjoyed it and  
> let me know what you think (if you want)  
> <3


End file.
